Puppies Need Love and Care
by variomdcs
Summary: Kise wants to get closer with his friends, he finds a way. A camping trip! But the rest of the GoM won't put up with such an annoying idea. And after a lot of harsh words they hurt Kise, and make him cry. So now is up to the bakas to make it up to the blond puppy, will they earn forgiveness? What do they have to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Puppies need love and care**

 **Chapter 1: Words that hurt**

It was a beautiful and peaceful morning, well, as much as a house that served as home to a family like the Kise's could be, where a bubbly and extrovert personality was synonym of happy and funny times. Some would say boisterous.

The characteristic bustling of a certain blond basketball player resounded in the house, the noise came from the living room where the TV was on.

~~~ (U •́ .̫ •̀ U) ~~~

He squealed in delight as the presenter announced the beginning of the next show, a show about trips and helpful ideas to spend the summer holidays which had just begun yesterday.

Ryouta was getting excited beyond words, because he has failed many times in his attempts so that all of his friends and him could have a better relationship, it was necessary to lessen the hostility that still existed among them due to their overly competitive nature and he has tried to mend fences by coming up with ideas for bonding activities —just last week he organized a trip to the mall so everyone could get new basketball shoes, he even invited Kagamicchi and Takaocchi—.

Albeit their animosity had considerably decreased in the last few months thanks to all the games they played in the tournaments of their first year of high school, and also due to the influence of Seirin's light and shadow duo, it has yet to fully disappear.

He was lying on his side leisurely draped across the sofa, with his legs dangling from the edge and squeezing a pillow in his arms, he was still dressed in his sleeping attire which consisted of charcoal boxer briefs and a blue nightshirt that barely covered his bum, the clothes exposed his milky white, almost hairless and muscled legs; and his hair was a tangled disarray of blond locks. He'd been shrieking, happy to have found another way to hang out with his friends, even if said friends were inclined to think of his ideas as bothersome. But he wouldn't give up; every time they complained, only to eventually yield to his whims and go along with whatever he came up with.

The program had begun to talk about the best camping spots to have the funniest adventures and that did it for him, he was officially hooked on the idea.

In that instant his papa had walked down the stairs and entered the living room, and he paused the TV because he didn't want to miss the show, but first and foremost because he wanted to say good morning to his papa.

He was buttoning the cuffs of his white shirt, with a scarlet tie still undone hanging around his neck, he was probably waiting for Ryouta's mama to come down to fix it properly. He spotted him, all up and energetic first thing in the morning, and he approached the sofa and bent down to press a light kiss on his forehead.

"Good morning Ryou, isn't it too early? Why are you up already?" he said, his natural deep voice still sounded a bit raw from sleep, it was 8 in the morning "Have you eaten breakfast?" He most likely knew that Ryouta was waiting for his mama so that she prepared him his meal, as she usually did. It was odd that she hadn't come down yet.

"Mornin' papa!" the blond had twisted so he could properly greet him "Is mama awake yet?" by no means was Ryouta a lazy spoiled prince who didn't lift a finger to help around the house, he knew his way in the kitchen enough to fix himself proper and healthy meals (if not delicious), and he could also do chores, way better than most guys his age. Despite that though, he was given special treatment sometimes, and as the baby of the family he did get spoiled by the rest of them, no one could blame him for wanting to dig in his mama's exquisite food. So he was actually surprised that she hadn't started cooking yet, and more so that he didn't realize how hungry he was until his papa brought it up to his attention.

"Ryou, do you remember what will happen today?" He asked as he lifted the shirt's collar to start fixing his tie, and he sounded as if he already suspected that Ryouta had forgotten about something important. And his suspicions were right because realization hit Ryouta, he felt how his bright expression morphed into a brokenhearted one, the smile wavered on his face, because he remembered now, today his papa and mama are leaving on a business trip overseas.

He then straightened up and kneeled with his back to the TV to reach for his papa over the sofa, he hugged him by the waist and faced up to stare at him, he rested his chin in the middle of his papa's broad chest, and opened wide his eyes to make them bigger and directed a wounded look towards him and his long lashes moistened with a few crocodile tears for a greater effect.

"Papa~" Ryouta whined "I don't want you to go~"

The leader of his family only shook his head fondly, apparently amused at his antics, and raised a hand to stroke his blond locks and his face, capturing a lousy golden strand and putting it behind his ear.

"I know love. You've let us know many times of your… _disagreement,_ " more than once in fact, if Ryouta correctly recalled, and he certainly hadn't just disagreed, he had thrown a fit about it, "but you have to understand we aren't exactly thrilled to leave you alone either."

Ryouta wanted to apologize for his childish behavior, to say that he completely understood, and that he's just going to feel very lonely and miss them a lot, because not only his parents are leaving, his older sisters have things to do too and thus they aren't going to be home for a while either.

Akane nee-chan parted a few days ago, leaving hand in hand with her husband to a (in Ryouta's opinion) way too early second honeymoon aboard a Caribbean cruise. And his other sister, Jun nee-chan, had to travel with a group of her classmates to conduct a scientific investigation, she's leaving in the afternoon.

"We'll miss you so much Ryouta" the voice of his mama came from the direction of the stairs that led up to the bedrooms, she spoke before he had been able to come up with the appropriate words to voice his feelings.

His mama was standing in the entrance of the living room and she was leaning on the frame. She was above average in height, still shorter than the rest of the family, but with a compensating strong personality that when enraged, intimidated even the biggest and toughest of men (Murasakibaracchi cowered in her presence not able to forget the 2nd year of junior high sleepover fiasco. Ryouta even had his suspicions about Akashicchi behaving humbler when she was near). But she was also very kind, the soft features of her face along with his melodious honey-laced voice had managed to calm a younger Ryouta in those tumultuous nights when the possible existence of a monster under his bed hadn't let him sleep through the night. That same voice could also turn thunderous when aimed towards him and his sisters if she wanted to get them back in line.

Ryouta was highly aware of his attractive features and he thought that beauty, of a natural and bright kind, ran in the family; his sisters at some point had also been models, both for the benefits a part-time job could provide, and also for the simple enjoyment that came with it, now though, they had other occupations.

The oldest, Akane, didn't stray too far off from the entertainment industry path, she now worked full-time in the same agency Kise was signed to, but instead of modelling she was a member of the administrative staff. And Jun was now too focused with the direction to where her investigation was heading, that she just didn't have the time nor motivation to keep doing it.

It was quite obvious where all the attractive traits came from. His papa was a handsome middle aged man, tall at 6'1, broad, still fit, and with that trace of having been really athletic in his younger years. He had raven straight hair, this morning he swept it back. His eyes were an electric intense shade of blue that appeared to look through everything and everyone, Ryouta had always had trouble when he was being scrutinized by his papa's gaze, because in the end he always fessed up. Perfectly trimmed facial hair in a subtle door knocker goatee adorned his papa's chiseled face that was all hard and sharp angles.

And Ryouta's mama, had wavy blond hair that reached her middle back and framed her face of soft lines, her eyes were amber-like, she passed that down to Ryouta while her sisters inherited the blue eyes of his papa. She had fat in the right places, and that made her even prettier.

So all in all, his family was gorgeous. But they were also good people, and they were close, they all loved each other very much. Therefore, an occurrence like this was rare. Never had Ryouta stayed all by himself before.

"Oh, Dear, now I'm not so sure I want to leave Ryouta alone," she said to his papa, she crossed her arms and rested a side of her face in one hand and sighed, and with her eyes closed she added "If he gets sidetracked like this, he's sure to skip his meals…" she trailed off, her brows creasing with worry.

Ryouta expected the argument to come up time and time again until they eventually left. His mama was clearly upset with the arrangement, but her presence in the deals between them and an important abroad company was crucial for the future of their business. They could't afford to lose caste in front of a potential aid.

"He'll be fine Honey, won't you Ryou?"

He had still been hugging his papa while he mulled over their situation, and when he was addressed he brightened, once again a big grin plastered on his face. "Yes!" he said "Don't worry mama, I'll be super fine!" Ryouta was already plotting about that camping trip idea that the TV program had given him. So he wasn't as dispirited now, knowing he's going to have so much fun together with his friends.

"Ryouta, tell me what you're thinking." Said his mama, surely recognizing the mischievous spark in his eyes, she was on the right track because he _was_ certainly up to something.

"Papa, mama, can I go to camp with my friends?" Ryouta was on edge, totally excited. He let go of his dad and started to bounce in the sofa, anxious to get a positive answer "Pretty please~?"

Both of his parents were now alternating between staring at him and at the still paused TV program, they seemed to realize that he had found another option for him and his group of friends he made back in middle school to try and get closer. And because they could talk about anything, he had told them all about their conflicts back then, they thought it was good if he wanted to spend more time with them so he could get new and _happier_ memories, Ryouta was getting there every day, as if he had overcome the past.

They couldn't agree more that this was a great way for Ryouta to pass the time while the rest of the family was gone, so the loneliness wouldn't get too overwhelming and affect him. Besides, Ryouta's puppy eyes were no joke. One of his most effective weapons against anyone really, it made (almost) everyone to want to please him, if it didn't work he'd add a pout (another great weapon of his) or he'd cry.

"Okay son, you can go, but please let us know where you are," said his papa "I want updates of your whereabouts everyday"

"And please be careful sweetie, promise?" his mama appeared to be glad, because she replied with a smile of her own when his smile grew bigger and more genuine, so even with her doubts about leaving him alone, she nodded her approval.

"Thank you mama, papa!" He exclaimed "I'll be careful".

He stood up and hugged his parents, happy to have them. And even if he was still upset about them going away, he felt a bit better knowing he isn't going to be all by himself and isolated in his house all summer.

~~~ (U •́ .̫ •̀ U) ~~~

"Now, Ryouta, don't forget to lock the door and windows before you go to sleep, and…" Ryouta's mama was giving him instructions which he had already memorized, and he rolled his eyes because she kept repeating it at every chance she got ' _geez mama_ '. She and Ryouta's papa were carrying the luggage to the car waiting for them outside. The chauffeur helped them load the suitcases in the truck, and then the two turned around and walked back to where he was standing accompanied by his grumpy sister. It was 9 and she had just woken up, exhausted after yet another late night working at the university, and she was currently holding a mug full of hot and strong coffee that was too bitter for Ryouta's taste.

"We'll be leaving now" his papa said, and then he went to hug them both, kissing them goodbye, followed by his mama who was even more enthusiastic, her tight embrace nearly squeezed all the air out of them, and Ryouta could only cope and accept the gesture "Jun, I want you to call us when you arrive at the inn okay?" his papa told Ryouta's sister.

She nodded, after a few seconds she said "You too dad, let us know when you land" and then to both "And be safe too."

His papa also nodded and answered "We will, now, Ryou," after his mama let him free of her embrace he told him "When you and your friends know where you're going, send me the address okay?"

"Yes papa!"

"Have fun son, and watch out for yourself" He ruffled his hair one last time before they left. To which Ryouta only squealed, moving away from the gesture.

Ryouta and his sister Jun watched as their parents got into the car, the driver closed the truck and got in, he started the engine, and then the car departed, not long after, it had already disappeared down the street.

~~~ (U •́ .̫ •̀ U) ~~~

After they saw their parents off, his sister went back inside to finish her breakfast and he too entered the house closing the door behind him. She'll be home for a bit longer, her flight is leaving at 4 o'clock, nevertheless she was the kind of person who got everything done at the last minute, so Ryouta doubted they could spend a few hours together before she had to go, surely she hadn't packed anything at all.

He wanted to watch movies, for some necessary well deserved bonding time between siblings. Jun nee-chan and he were the closest, the age difference wasn't as big as the one between him and Akane nee-chan. So it was easier for the two to hit it off more naturally. As kids they were joined by the hip, playing together, watching cartoons together, and eating together, hell, even bathing together. They slept in the same room too, until eventually the need for privacy had gotten them new room arrangements.

She protected him too, from the bullies in kindergarten, who often made fun of Ryouta and his feminine features. Older kids in the neighborhood called him girly most of the time, because he was small and what one would consider pretty and cute, and Ryouta was weak, because he'd only cry more every time they bullied him. And then Jun nee-chan would show up, a true hero in Ryouta´s eyes, she'd take care of them, and threatened to give them more hell if they picked up on her little brother one more time.

So he grew up with the idea that his sister was the strongest of all, till one day he decided he would be the one to protect not only her but his whole family. And when puberty came and hit him hard, making him a tall solid wall of potential muscle, he worked hard to develop his body, and the change was on his way (with it came the offers to model), Ryouta could then feel like he was strong enough to stop harm from getting near his family. He still tried his best to keep them from being hurt by anything or anyone (Akane nee-chan still remembered with a bit of fond irritation the embarrassing interrogation Ryouta put his husband through, much more intense than the conversation between the father and future son-in-law. The same goes for all the previous relationships each of his sisters had had).

Just as he thought, as soon as his nee-chan finished her meal, she got up and announced in a not so subtle tone that she had forgotten to pack a 'few' things, as if Ryouta could be fooled that easily. But he let it go, in fear that his sister would give him a murderous glare if he so much as dared to remind her what a klutz she was (how touchy, she didn't take his _compliments_ pretty well). And even when his idea of watching something got shut down without even being voiced, he still couldn't bring himself to spoil his cheery mood.

Because it hadn't left his mind, the idea to go camping with everyone else was so great that it was too deep-rooted in his brain. And it was a wonder really, that his chair or even the whole table weren't vibrating with the excitement he was experimenting, energy waves rolled off him, a whole new level of excitement. Now, if _only_ he could actually get it going. He had to plan it out meticulously, how to bring it up to his friends, because that will certainly be the hardest part. Undoubtedly they'll make a fuss, reluctant to even consider it, but he had his way with words, and if he played his card accordingly, then it will be all set in no time.

There was this urgency, a necessity-like yearning to bring them closer to one another once again. Because, thanks to all the years he had known them and what they had gone trough, Ryouta loved them, he cared fiercely about them. And they could say all they wanted and act as if they didn't, but the truth was that they did too. Despite the harsh or cold words and sometimes rough treatment, they did care. And he could tell that in their own way each miracle loved him.

They didn't know though, how deep his affection ran, they believed him shallow and easy-going. But he wasn't really like that entirely. Being in the entertainment industry taught him that it was much easier to let other people think that he was, because then it was more difficult to get hurt by words if he acted as a cheerful kind of guy. He was glad nonetheless because, as much as he felt frustrated by not being completely honest, he had amazing friends, and a few days in the woods, hanging out with everyone, with various activities to keep them entertained, will surely bring them closer than ever.

So he got to work.

~~~ (U •́ .̫ •̀ U) ~~~

Firstly he went to his bedroom, spacious and really well illuminated thanks to the big windows facing the backyard. He wasn't as messy as one would expect of a teenager, there were a few things scattered around in the floor, clothes and some sports or fashion magazines here and there, but his room was clean, most of his clothes were carefully arranged in his closet along with his shoes. His books were organized and lined in shelves, and in the dressing table he had all the skin care products he used to keep himself nice-looking.

He skipped his beauty routine though, and went straight to his desk, which had his laptop on top of it, and he booted it up, he waited and then he opened his browser. After a quick search, he found a lot of information about what to do if you were thinking of taking a camping trip. From then on it was a long time of jumping between pages, all of them about the topic, before Ryouta noticed that it was already noon.

A knock at his door startled him, and he dragged his attention away from his research reluctantly, he stood and reached for the door, he turned the knob and opened it, revealing a disgruntled sister.

"Hey Ryou, what was so entertaining that you missed me yelling from downstairs"

And if he didn't hear his sister's loud voice, then he had been really immersed in his scheming. She had already taken a bath and was prepared to leave.

"Sorry nee-chan, I was looking up tips for my camping trip" he said sheepishly "I guess I was too focused and didn't hear your melodious voice calling for my glorious presence."

"Heh you little brat, don't get too cocky" his sister responded, and then drew him into her arms, holding him by the neck and giving him a noogie.

Ryouta shrieked, he could effortlessly get away since he had gotten stronger than his sister a long time ago, but the playful banter between them was one of the best parts of being siblings. And he let her because he knew, that it was her way of saying goodbye, and also of showing him affection.

She let him go after a while, but then her joking demeanor changed into a serious expression, and times like these proved that he not only had lots of fun with his sister, she took care of him too, and like a good older sister worried about his well-being.

"I'm leaving now, Rima's here, we'll go together to the airport" she said, trying to comb the unruly locks her noogie caused and stroked his cheek "I know dad already said so, but be careful okay?" Ryouta nodded "Call me if you need anything, _anything_ Ryou." he nodded again.

"You too nee-chan, take care and have fun" then he noticed the bags at her feet "You won't let me accompany you to the door?" he said pouting.

"It's not necessary, but thanks anyway." and she said smirking "I wouldn't want to keep you from your oh so important _business_ "

"Don't make fun of my research nee-chan~" he whined "But okay, have fun, say hi to Rimacchi for me."

"Yes Ryou I'm going to have so much fun because I'm actually going to a resort and not to work" she said and rolled her eyes "whatever, see you in a few weeks lil bro. I'm locking the door on my way out."

"Okay, bye bye nee-chan! Work hard!" He waved, and his smile only grew bigger when his sister gave him a withering look. She struggled to fight a smile, the corners of her mouth twitched, but she turned before he could see, and walked to the stairs carrying her bags like they weighted nothing, his sister was the strongest woman of the family, and he smiled at her display of power.

When she was out of sight, he closed the door to his bedroom, and approached the window down the hallway, from there one could see the driveway, and indeed, he spotted Rima's black sedan. His sister came into view after a moment, she opened the back door of the car instead of the truck (Ryouta supposes it's already full), and when she finishes loading her luggage, she got in, taking the front seat. Minutes later the car was already in motion and leaving.

Ryou sighed, realizing that he was at last alone and that he had the whole house for himself, it ought to be a cool thing, it was for most, but he already wanted to hurry and surround himself with as much of his favorite persons as he could. That way he wouldn't feel as if he'd been abandoned. So with another sigh he turned away from the window and went to his room, where his research was waiting for him to continue it.

He distracted himself with the information he found in the internet about camping so as to not think about his too big and empty house which felt way too cold with just him in it.

~~~ (U •́ .̫ •̀ U) ~~~

About an hour later he got hungry, and following the orders of a rather grumpy and roaring stomach he went downstairs, to the kitchen, and he started to prepare something simple, he obviously was a person who took care of his body by eating healthily, image was important for a model sure, but as a sportsman he was more concerned about eating food that could fuel his body with plenty of nutriments.

"I think I'll make a Greek salad~" he was muttering to himself, and as he took out the ingredients needed for the recipe he was humming a happy tune, he proceeded then to the preparation of his meal, lost in thought as he cooked.

He was contemplating how many people could be considered reasonable to take to this kind of trip, he was planning to fit all of the people in his list into a van, or another equally capacious vehicle, thus he had to look up rental cars companies, if he wanted to convince everyone that this was not just a spur of the moment thing then he was putting a lot of consideration into this.

"Maybe Akashicchi knows someone who'll help us!" it wasn't the first time the blond talked to himself, as he discovered it was a good coping method for loneliness, this way he wouldn't ponder about sad stuff. "Ah! But maybe he'll get mad if I ask him."

He decided to leave that for later, because at the moment it was way more important for him to fill his stomach. And his food was _finally_ done.

To avoid feeling worse by sitting at the large table in the dining room, he sat in a stool at the kitchen island, and began to eat. He was taking a bite of chicken and tomato and at the same time thinking about his fellow kiseki friends. They'd probably want to bring company.

It was easy to picture Kurokocchi asking Kagamicchi to join them because the two were inseparable these days (what with them being on the same class this year too, and of _course_ because they were dating), but Ryouta wasn't really sure the red-head would agree. He was a softie at heart, so maybe in the end he'll surrender to his pleading, he could always cling to him until he gave in.

Well, if Kagamicchi did agree to go with them, then that brother of his would help convince a certain purple haired giant too. Yes, Ryouta could count with Himurocchi on getting lazy Murasakibaracchi to agree as well (the raven had taught the blond a few tricks in how to get a sluggish bum boyfriend to do as one asked in exchange of special _rewards_ ).

Akashicchi would probably drag a seriously frightened Chihuahua with him because obviously the Emperor didn't take _no_ for an answer "Seriously, how did those two end up together?"

Midorimacchi will be a bit more problematic though, he will firmly deny to everyone who is (un)willing to listen that he wouldn't care less if Takaocchi wants to go with him or not. Then the raven will pretend to get mad and tell him that he wouldn't even wanted to go with him anyways and that he shouldn't think too highly of himself. The green haired giant will get upset and beg Takaocchi for forgiveness, while the other will be too busy giggling with Ryouta, because teasing Midorimacchi was one of their favorite hobbies.

It was a huge surprise to everyone when the two became friends, because he and Takaocchi hadn't interacted that much before. But when all the teams got together to paint that mural and to play some street basketball, they bonded a little over the fact that they both had someone object of their admiration, and that said individuals were both assholes. They exchanged e-mails and sometimes texted each other over silly stuff and random topics. Still, they didn't hang out beyond the occasional texts, and their relationship remained as pen pals.

It was until the second gathering of the teams, after Winter Cup, when things got serious between them. Because Takaocchi had actually gone for it and told him about his feelings for Ryouta's green haired ex-teammate, and because he took such a risky chance confiding in him, the blond felt more at ease confessing his own feelings for Aominecchi.

And so, a true friendship was formed. Because it didn't take long for the raven to figure out that the blond wasn't as joyful as he let them on. They had their fair share of arguments about that, eventually, Ryouta's walls crumbled down under his new friend's perseverance. He was the only one apart from his family and his kiseki friends who knew about his real character. It had been weird really, that in such short span of time they both got to know so much about each other, they also had come to trust each other very much. Together, they overcame their fears and confessed their feelings to their respective crushes, all while one of them cheered for the other from the sidelines.

In other words, his best friend Takaocchi was coming with him, regardless of if Midorimacchi was a brute about it or not.

Momoicchi will love to go, he was one hundred percent sure. But who will she go with is the question. He knew she has a boyfriend now (finally her passionate flame for Kurokocchi had dwindled down, a bit. It probably had something to do with all the love the blue haired boy had for his tiger).

And of course "I almost forgot, Kasamatsu-senpai!" he won't ever let his ex-captain find out he had cut him out from his plans. Even if they didn't see each other that often anymore because his senpai got into a college in Tokyo, the year they spent together brought them closer. Ryouta felt grateful for all the things Kasamatsu-senpai taught him, being his kouhai and teammate had been one of the greatest honors and pleasures the blond had had.

He hesitated in his intention to invite the raven, because his boyfriend still had issues with him and the blond being so close to each other.

Aominecchi. He was his long lasting crush, and his lover.

The boy of dark skin and amazing basketball skills who was the focus of Ryouta's admiration trough middle school. It was unexpected that they started dating and had lasted six months, because he was sure his affections were one-sided, and the day he learned that Aominecchi felt the same way about Ryouta had been one of the happiest of the his life.

It didn't come for free though, because the tanned male was still a jerk. Even though he realized he was wrong about basketball thanks to Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, his true self was really that of an immature brat, and he could be an ass sometimes. If they fought, he would end up in tears and Aominecchi irritated, they could go for days without talking, although soon they got over it and returned to be as lovey-dovey as always.

One of the most shocking things though, was that the blue haired teen had a lot of insecurities, particularly regarding his relationship with Kasamatsu-senpai. The two collided _every_ time they met, and when Ryouta confronted Aominecchi about it, he told him that he didn't like it when his senpai touched him. He couldn't get a straight answer yet, his boyfriend was evasive with the topic.

Ryouta had finished his meal, and he washed the dishes he used and cleaned after himself, he was drying his hands with a towel, lost in thought, because his boyfriend always dazzled him. With a dreamy sigh he took out his phone from the pocket of his nightshirt, and he stared at his wallpaper, the screen displayed a photo he took a few weeks ago. His swarthy lover was shirtless, showing off delicious muscles, tense and ripe from the effort as he had been playing a one-on-one against Kagamicchi that day. Both had decided that it was too hot to use t-shirts, and so, Kurokocchi and he couldn't help but drool, watching from where they were standing under the shadow of a tree, mesmerized with their respective boyfriends.

The sweat that dripped from Aominecchi's abs had him drooling again, memories of past encounters were gradually warming Ryouta, and he couldn't stop imagining that _body_ , rubbing against him. The heat reached his groin when a sudden wave of arousal hit him, he could feel his underwear filling up when thoughts of his boyfriend's hot member going inside him made his own grow with flowing blood. He was thinking of sweat, and Aominecchi's face creased with pleasure, his deep voice rough from the sex, grunting his name and murmuring sweet promises, touching him everywhere with those hands of his that were calloused by all the time he spent handling basketballs.

And the blond moaned, no longer able to suppress his desire. For once he was grateful his family was away, because he was getting seriously horny, and it'd be too embarrassing if they saw him all flushed like he was. Contrary to popular belief, Ryouta was a shy boy, although he had needs, and wouldn't hesitate when it came to appease them, even if some of them made him blush.

Already finished with dinner he all but ran upstairs, slamming his door shut after he got inside his room. He took off his boxer-briefs and lifted his nightshirt up to his chest (he hadn't changed his night clothes, too lazy and busy with his research to do it), not bothering with his socks, because he was desperate for release. He climbed into bed and crawled on all fours to the headboard, he reached for his nightstand's top drawer where he kept the lube and condoms well-hidden at the bottom.

And with just a fleeting second thought about what he was about to do, he poured lube into his palm and brought it to his dick, stroking it really slow, dragging it out. He stopped and applied more lube, but this time to the fingers of his other hand. He reached behind himself, and he shivered when he lightly brushed his entrance and tracing the inside of his thighs, he teased himself delicately. He hissed at the sensation the cold liquid produces, he first caressed his sensitive perineum, and that sent a spark of electricity up his spine. Then he finally moved his fingers towards his hole, softly circling it with his tips and spreading the lube. He bit his bottom lip when he inserted the first finger, it stung just for a second, because he was used to it by now, and after his hole loosens Ryouta pushes further in, then he pulls out and repeats the motion over and over.

Soon one finger wasn't enough, so Ryouta pulled it out to pour more lube into his fingers, and after another little twinge of pain, the blond had up his ass two fingers. He jerked when the tips of his fingers graze his prostrate, and it was good that he got distracted with the ministrations he was giving his ass that he let go of his dick, otherwise he wouldn't last long. He tried not to rub the sensitive gland too much, because he liked to tease himself, and delay his orgasm till he couldn't take it anymore. Just like Aominecchi did.

And dear lord if thinking about his boyfriend teasing him didn't excite him even more. The thought of Aominecchi fingering him while whispering dirty words of what he would do to Ryouta had him hurrying and shoving the third finger in. He was now making louder noises, the desire had turned him wanton, and he no longer cared about the lewd sight he probably was. Spread on all fours in his bed, butt high up in the air, begging to be ravished, with his face pressed in his pillow and drool dripping from his open mouth, whimpering and moaning.

"Ahn~ Aominecchi~" he was close, and he wanted to come. So he took his dick in his hand and gave it a hard tug, it leaked precome on his sheets and he groaned. He was desperate for his boyfriend's huge member, he wanted to be fucked by the other teen so bad, Aominecchi was rough, and Ryouta loved that. For now though, he'll be sated just coming to his fantasy, and to get there he now _was_ playing with his prostate, he hit it as much as he could, and jerked his dick at the same rhythm.

He remembered how his boyfriend tugged at his nipples while he pounded into him to push him over the edge, and at that thought he was feeling his walls tighten around his fingers and a final thrust to his hole and a harsh tug to his cock had him coming, screaming his boyfriend's name, arching his back. He collapsed on his bed taking out his fingers after a while and he whimpered when he accidentally touched his still sensitive member.

Then he nodded off, exhausted by the strenuous activity, and still thinking about his perfect boyfriend.

~~~ (U •́ .̫ •̀ U) ~~~

Two hours later, after waking up from a replenishing nap, Ryouta had decided to launch his plan into action. And he thought the best way to ask his friends is trough Facebook. After taking a shower he sat in front of his computer, he logged in and created a new post.

 **Kise Ryouta:** (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) Hey everyone, let's go on a camping trip to the woods, I saw it on a TV show and I thought why not? It will be lots of fun

He waited for a response and after 10 minutes, unexpectedly is Kagamicchi who replied first.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Oh, that sounds like a great idea Kise, I like camping

Apparently the blond was wrong, and the redhead _did_ like camping, maybe the others will also-

 **Aomine Daiki:** You've gotta be kidding, what a stupid idea

Just as he thought, the blue haired teen won't go down without fighting back, but Ryouta won't cede either.

 **Kise Ryouta:** ＼(^▽^＠)ノBut Aominecchi, wouldn't it be fun going all together?

 **Aomine Daiki** : No, it wouldn't. I have a hard enough time putting up with your annoying shit already. Now a camping trip, what a joke.

Now, that was harsher than Ryouta expected. It stung a bit.

 **Kise Ryouta:** But Aominecchi! (*´・ｖ・)

 **Aomine Daiki:** No means no Kise. I'm relaxing and I don't wanna deal with your annoying self right now

"Mou! What a brute! Baka!" exclaimed aloud the blond, sticking his tongue out at the screen of his computer.

 **Kise Ryouta:** So mean! ( ｀^´)ノ

And then Kurokocchi joined.

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** I must agree with Aomine-kun Kise-kun, your ideas to get us all together again are always troublesome and annoying.

 **Kagami Taiga:** That was harsh Kuroko

Even if Kurokocchi and Aominecchi were mean to him, he at least had Kagamicchi to defend him, something he never imagined possible.

 **Kise Ryouta:** \\(O)/ You too Kurokocchi?! Geez, so mean! No one wants to tag along?

 **Kagami Taiga:** I wanna go, it's been so long since I last went camping, way before I came to Japan

An angel had fallen from the sky, seriously, the next time he met up with Kagamicchi he was going to tackle him to the ground and kiss him hard (in the cheek obviously).

 **Kise Ryouta:** Really?! Thank you Kagamicchi, You're the best! ( ˘ ³˘)

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Don't encourage him Kagami, that only makes him a more annoying pest. And I refuse to spend more than a day in the same place as such a pest.

And that did really hurt, Midorimacchi could be so _cruel_ sometimes, it felt awful to see him referring to Ryouta as an _annoying pest_ , but he refused to let it get to him too much and instead chose to act angry.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Midorimacchi! If you don't wanna come with us just say so, don't insult me! ٩(๑`^´๑)۶

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** But it's the truth Kise-chin, you always make us do bothersome things

It had quickly escalated out of control, because they were been too rough with him, and he just wanted to have an excuse to see them and spend time together.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Mou! (｀^´) you four aren't invited anymore!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** What about me Ryouta?

 **Kise Ryouta:** Akashicchi! You wanna come with us?! Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ

He couldn't believe it, the most unexpected people wanted to actually go, to have Akashicchi agreeing was-

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** No, Your idea is ridiculous. I just didn't like being the only miracle who didn't get to tell you how annoying you are

And with that, Ryouta felt his heart break. The screen was getting blurry, and he realized it was due to the _tears_ that had started gathering in his eyes, not the fake crocodile ones he was used to shed. This was serious, he had to stop before the crying began, because once he started he could go for hours. It was rare for Ryouta to cry seriously, he had promised not to show his weak and vulnerable self to others, and if he cried now it would be the worst. So he steeled himself and tried to put up a façade.

 **Kise Ryouta:** You're so mean! And here I thought we could spend a great time as friends once again (´°ω°`)

Maybe they'll realize they're taking it too far, and they'll stop calling him annoy-

 **Aomine Daiki:** See, that's why we think you're annoying

"Aominecchi~" He won't cry.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Stop it with the 'annoying annoying'!

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** You are indeed annoying Kise-kun

"Noo~" They had to notice he's hurting.

 **Kise Ryouta:** Stop it! (╥﹏╥)

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** Shut up already Kise-chin, so annoying

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Can't you do something about that annoying personality of yours?

He couldn't help it. Fat tears started to roll down his cheeks, he was sobbing hard trying in vain to stop, and he rubbed his eyes with the sleeves of his shirt "D-don't cry Ryou, hic."

 **Kise Ryouta:** Stop it!

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** Ryouta, I command you to stop this nonsense right now, your annoying self is giving me a headache.

 **Kagami Taiga:** Guys, leave it alone already, you're going too far. What if you hurt Kise?

Ryouta completely broke, he didn't bother to keep reading. He couldn't even feel grateful that Kagamicchi had once again come to his rescue, because it was hurting him more to know that the redhead was more sensible to his feelings than his longtime friends were. Maybe Ryouta was wrong, and the whole _friends_ thing was just a wistful wish of his.

He shuttled his laptop, not wanting to hurt himself further, he took his cellphone, wallet and keys, and ran out of his house. Not really knowing where he was going, the only thought in his head was to leave, to escape from the horror his idea had unleashed, and also from his stupid big and empty house, where there were no parents to protect him, nor sisters to comfort him.

~~~ (U •́ .̫ •̀ U) ~~~

He didn't know how, but he had reached the train station. Now he had a destination in mind. He was still crying, and at some other time, he would have been concerned about all the looks he was getting from strangers that stared at his teary face when he passed by them crying, sobbing like a little boy. But he didn't care, not when he was in need of a comforting and warm presence.

He was contemplating if he should have let Takaocchi know what happened, but he didn't want to bring him trouble, he'd probably argue with Midorimacchi and… "no, no, no, don't think about them Ryouta!"

His options were limited, but with determination he got into the train that would take him to Kasamatsu-senpai's dorm.

Once seated inside the train, Ryouta decided that they all needed to know how close to hating them he was, so he sent a massive group text, and then turned off his phone.


	2. Chapter 2 The German Shepherd

**I had the inspiration to title the chapter so from a few images I found online. I'll leave the links on my tumblr profile, my url is variondcs**

 **N** **ote that Kagami swears quite a bit, don't know, I've always pictured him like the type to.**

 **And despite knowing that in fact Kise's the oldest of GoM (apart from Kuroko I think), I chose to ignore that and went ahead and made him the youngest. Beware.**

* * *

Kagami Taiga wasn't the nicest guy on earth by far. But an upbringing like his, though rarer these days, didn't exactly permitted him to behave badly towards others (at least not willingly) without feeling a great amount of guilt.

His father (as absent as his work as a single-parent/provider made him be), had instilled in him good manners, even though his bouts of temper couldn't always let him keep up with them. But the moral grounds in which his father had raised him kept at bay, mostly, what little dark thoughts his mind conjured up.

And it wasn't his intention to brag, but his roughness was by far, milder a flaw compared to a certain bunch of assholes he had the enormous pleasure to have met (by which he meant to say, none whatsoever).

His animosity didn't quite apply to every miracle though.

Besides of course his shadow and the obvious affection (read: love) he felt towards him; there was another member of the generation of miracles that he was rather fond of.

At first they all had gotten on his nerves (especially that tanned bastard), with their never-lose-never-will shity attitude. Because he, who couldn't even in his most frustrating moments (one of them being his fallout with Tatsuya) bring himself to hate basketball even a little, will never truly understand what they had been going on.

Not that he had any right to judge them, but as stated above, he wasn't keen on being cruel to others. He tried for the most part to respect other people, and although his competitive stride was miles long, he didn't take to degrade opponents, or let his arrogance acquire an offensive tone.

When it came to Kise though, he felt a tiny bit conflicted. Because while at the start of their acquaintance he came off as a really obnoxious character who annoyed Kagami to no end with his arrogance and aloofness, he still, at the time, managed to earn the redhead's respect thanks to the amazing skills he displayed on the court.

And despite the initial negative feelings he harboured for the blonde, with time he came to regard him with positive ones.

Because apparently one couldn't spend time in Kise's proximity without being [drawn] by his happy demeanor and radiance. At least in his case, the blonde's personality had really grown on him, and he couldn't seriously deny that he found him rather cute (and he wasn't _blushing_ dammit).

With the bright and extrovert traits the blonde exuded in the form of big sunny smiles, and kind eyes, it was proving difficult for Kagami not to get swayed by his charm and sweetness.

So it was surprising, but not really, that his reaction to the onslaught the rainbow knuckleheads had layered upon Kise, was pure and utter rage, simmering hotly under his skin. And which he thought would only cool down by spilling a high amount of blood, and giving several black eyes to certain individuals (seriously, that asshole Aomine sure had it coming).

But his brief moment of bloodthirst almost instantly vanished when a great worry for Kise and his wellbeing, took over his priorities.

He was well aware of the way they treated the blonde. But more than that, he knew what that did to Kise, although he wasn't sure if his observations were spot on.

Not one of the miracles seemed to really grasp the concept of a sensitive and fragile Kise even though he was the youngest. To him, it was obvious that despite not being a damsel in distress, Kise still evoked strong feelings of protectiveness from others, because he really was a sweet person, and Kagami had seen the hurt flash in Kise's eyes sometimes when the others said or did unkind things to him only to be masked a second later by a dismissive gesture and a put out pout, followed by an over the top tantrum that only made the others more irritated and annoyed. So he may do one hell of a good job acting like a carefree and untouchable person, but Kise wasn't fooling Kagami, and he wondered how such intelligent people (except Aomine obviously and Murasakibara maybe) like the miracles could be so stupid and oblivious to the effect of their doings on Kise

Seriously, it was like dealing with five years olds, without the cuteness of preschoolers (well, with the exception of Kuroko and Kise, obviously), but with the desperation when trying to reason with them. His responses to them were so frustratingly dismissed.

What was baffling was not the surge of ire but rather the fierce instinct to protect the blond puppy.

And as he re-read the Facebook messages he could sense his body heating up once again.

He also took notice of the blond's silence, and could see that there hadn't been a response from him in several minutes. So he pointed it out because apparently, the idiots couldn't bother to pay attention at least once.

And he could keep trying to drill into their thick heads just what they had probably just provoked. But the need to check on Kise was more important than anything (or nothing) his words managed to [make them feel].

So he stood, having been sitting cross legged on the floor of his department in front of his laptop that was on top of the coffee table and reading the onslaught, and made for the veranda's door. Nothing like fresh air to chill down, because he needed his temper in check before attempting to talk to Kise.

He'd had the blond's number on his contact's list for a while now, and it sure came in handy, just for situations like this. Kise tended to just indiscriminately send him tons of mails a day, varying in themes and degree of importance, either just random info about his day (anything that managed to enrapture the blond's interest), or invitations to join him and his dickhead of a boyfriend to play two on two for him and Kuroko. Whatever the case, at first these messages made Kagami rethink his life choices, they used to annoy him, both the texts and Kise. But now (although he would be damned if he ever admitted it aloud) every time he got a text alert to later see it was from Kise, he couldn't keep the fond expression off his face, and sometimes he had to endure embarrassing questioning if he was around other people.

He wasn't really sure what he'd tell Kise, his forte wasn't being subtle or tactful, and he was afraid of hurting Kise further by saying the wrong thing. It wasn't like he could just up and say 'fuck em', because the blond could be really hurt by those idiots' words but Kagami knew that deep down, Kise wouldn't, couldn't bring himself to hate them, or push them away. And the redhead really had trouble understanding the relationship between the miracles, but he could respect Kise's (Momoi's and somewhat Kuroko's) determination to go back to the way things were ages ago, when they all were happy together.

So, armed with determination himself, and a little lot of hope for him not to screw it even more, he dialed Kise's number. Mentally bracing himself for any further rage Kise's state would no doubt ignite in him.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the awful and super loooong delay guys, you can't imagine the hectic hell my life has become. But here I am back again for a new beginning, and although this is a short chapter I sincerely hope it will suffice for now and redeem the long wait at least a bit. Gave it a twist by making it Kagami's POW, not sure if I'll do the same with many characters, but I'm out of the author's block and have a clear vision of what it is that I want to do with my story. For now, please bear with the slow updates please, probably will do one a week, it seems to work better for me that way.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Short-fuse Siberian Husky

**Chapter 3. The Short-fuse Siberian Husky**

Life on campus was way less glamorous than what the media tells you. For one, Kasamatsu Yukio did not think for a second that the long hours he spent overnight doing essays and studying for tests could actually be considered anything but the hell it really was.

In a way, it was self-satisfactory and rewarding to put so much effort to secure his future, and he was a person who took very much seriously that sorta thing. To him it was important to establish goals and then do the best to really meet them, no matter how difficult a task it could be. And if he had to stay awake all night like he was, then so be it. Nevermind that he had started to nod off a few hours ago.

Be it school matters or basketball, the exertion was the same. He couldn't stand halfwits, much less so if he himself half-assed anything. And it was hard on him, _he_ was hard on himself at times. Times like this. Because summer break could be on, but that didn't mean that the free time he had could be called that, ironically because that 'free' time gave the basketball team the opportunity to extend summer practice without the nuisance of regular classes and practice itself interfering with each other, and in the same wavelength, additional summer-classes were highly 'encouraged'.

He was beat. College basketball was nothing short of spartan and sadistic, the high-school so-called arduous standards their coach demanded paled in comparison. And as a result of the intense workout, he was not only sleep deprived, but also sore everywhere. Muscles he surprisingly didn't know could hurt were stiff as steel. He had rubbed some ointment on them after coming home and taking a hot shower, but he was thinking that his work had to have been sloppy in his haste to get on with his school work, because the effect from the menthol hadn't lasted that much to begin with, and at the moment his legs were threatening to cramp.

But hell if he could spare even one precious second of his time to relax his muscles. Because apparently, his coach and teachers were conspiring to break him, and they were doing a damn fine job. It just seemed too much of a coincidence to him that when the training was the most gruesome, the heavier the school workload was too. And _lord_ , the deadlines were insanely not far away enough. LIke, having to deliver a preview of his summer project first thing in the morning when the professor who assigned the work had done so on Friday (the last day of school before break started) and picked a tedious but complicated subject, was surely a punishment he didn't fucking deserve, not when it was only his second official day of vacation. And a test to his capabilities to handle both his greatest passion, and the school merits that ultimately would define if he'd live a peaceful life, or if he'd end up living in the streets and sleeping on park benches. As things were going, he was tempted to just say 'to hell with it all' and start looking for good locations to install his cardboard box house, preferably on a not so shady neighbourhood. But obviously, his conscience was sturdy, alas, he wouldn't give up just yet.

That pretty much explained why he was awake at ten pm, and with a long all-nighter ahead of him, which he wasn't looking forward to at all.

And to put the cherry on top he was fucking developing a headache. _Great_.

His mood couldn't get any _worse_.

Now, most (if not all) of his teammates, friends, his family, hell, pretty much everyone he met and spent time with, would vehemently affirm that his character was pretty much explosive, and particularly perilous if handled incorrectly. A family atribute no doubt, and an especially shitty flaw of a trait. He had tried many things, just so he would actually reach thirty for starters, because his blood pressure and short fuse will eventually drive him into an early grave. Tums antacid tablets had become part of his everyday kit to school, carried them everywhere alongside his phone, key case, and wallet, he ate them almost like they were candy. And he even had taken to perform anger management techniques to calm himself when he popped one too many veins, to the amusement of classmates, teammates and bystanders alike. Moriyama was always coming up with new ways to incite his exercises in self-control, only because the bastard found it hilarious.

So, when he realized he was rapidly going from reevaluating-life-choices frustration into the dangerous territory of about-to-hit/kick/pummel-something-or-someone-to-the-ground rage, he closed his eyes, exhaled a long breath, and recited the ridiculous mantra his therapist had recommended.

"I'm angry, it's okay. I'll process my anger. I love myself. Woosa~"

Not to say it did a damn bit to improve his character, but it did manage to chill him the fuck down. Of course, it would've worked relatively better if some fucker hadn't chose that same moment to bang on his door like they held a grudge against it. But unfortunately for the poor bastard on the other side of his door, that was what it took to finally topple him over the edge. He snapped, and he was royally pissed now. And the dude apparently had a death wish, because his banging hadn't let up. Even when Kasamatsu, making use of a very colorful language that would've put to shame that of a sailor, roared at him while standing up.

He intended to walk down the hallway, open the door, and yell at his annoying visitor till he reduced them to tears, and then close the door on their face lest so he wouldn't give the unlucky bastard a nosebleed by means of a punch.

But he needn't do anything, and all the extra swearing he was prepared to spit at his unwelcome guest died on his mouth when he opened the door. Because said guest was already bawling his eyes out. He only had a moment to take in the heartbreaking devastated expression on his kouhai's tear-streaked face and hear his name called out in a strickened voice before he was tackled to the ground by the 170 pounds and 6 plus ft of a blond sobbing and weeping mess. He went down with an 'uff' and lost the air on his lungs.

When he recovered his breath the only thing he could come up with was a surprised "Kise?!"

—

Approximately an hour and a half ago:

Kise looked down at his screen and contemplated the text that he had just sent to the rest of his miracle friends. He had thought for a fleeting moment that what he wrote sounded a bit childish if it were to be spoken aloud. But he dismissed that train of thought right away, because it was enough to be told by others that he was childish. He wouldn't put himself down like that, he acted only the way he knew how, and although he tended to over exaggerate when expressing his feelings, he couldn't help but wear his heart on his sleeve. That was who he was.

So he was absolutely sure that his message was how he truly felt, a bit angry, but mostly just sorrowful.

And because he still held a tiny flicker of hope within himself, he waited for even a single message that contained an apology, and against his better judgement he didn't turn off his phone.

He was in a train halfway to the dorms where his steemed senpai lived now —he had decided the raven would likely offer a comforting presence— when his phone ringed, and he attracted the attention of the few commuters, some of them, probably businessmen or office workers, glared at him because of the obnoxious melody, as if the sound was too much for an already exhausted psyche. He liked the contagious pop melody, but as the phone continued to ring and the glares intensified to a darker level, he hurried to answer it not getting the chance to look at the caller's ID beforehand.

" _Kise!_ "

"Kagamicchi?!" he exclaimed, surprised and admittedly a little disappointed, though with himself and not because of the redhead, because he dared for a second to hope that the voice who'd greet him would be rougher and deeper, Aominecchi's. He felt pathetic.

" _Oh thank God! I thought you weren't gonna answer your phone or that you had turned it off…_ " the redhead continued to ramble about his success in reaching Kise, unaware that Kise was amused by his fumbling, he thought Kagamicchi was cute. And the redhead cut himself off and actually spluttered when Kise said so aloud. " _You- I'm not cu- you know what, nevermind, not important_ " he said " _How are you Kise? No, don't answer that, stupid question. What I wanted to say was: fuck 'em"_ the blonde unintentionally gasped at that, and then giggled, though even to his ears it sounded strained. But he held back the tears that wanted to resurge from his eyes, blinking furiously. He only said the redhead's name reproachfully in response.

" _Yeah, fuck them. They're a bunch of assholes, and nothing they said about you is true, you hear? Nothing._ " Kagamicchi was making it too hard to keep in his tears, and he resisted the urge to cry out, or say anything really, because he was sure that the only thing that would come out of his mouth would be a whine of the redhead's name. He had been feeling so lonely, and the clear concern and anger at the other miracles he could hear in Kagamicchi's voice was so touching, he felt himself slipping. " _They don't know what the fuck they're talking about okay? You do not have a hair of annoying in all of your body._

" _I admit, that when we first met I felt suffocated by your personality, and I may have thought once or twice that you were annoying. But that's not true at all Kise, I didn't know shit. In time I learned that what I once thought annoying was actually so damn sweet. You_ are _the sweetest person I know. And now I can say for sure that I'm so damn lucky to be friends with such a good person as you. And my affection for you comes from more than just my admiration for you and your amazing basketball skills and your passionate heart, really Kise, you're perfectly fine the way you are. If those bastards can't see it, then they can fuck off!"_

Somewhere in the middle of Kagamicchi's tirade Kise had started to cry, though he didn't realize it until the other finished talking. Once the dam had been broken there was no way to stop the flood of tears. And he covered his mouth with his hand to muffle the sobs and hiccuping he couldn't prevent from coming out of him. The other passengers were staring at him again, but considerably less irritated than before. One person even went so far as to approach him and asked him if he was fine, and after he said he wasn't, the nice person offered him a sympathetic look and a handkerchief telling him he could keep it before getting off at the next station.

" _Oh shit_ " Kagamicchi said after being silent through the interaction between the kind stranger and him, he probably heard and knew that Kise was bawling his eyes out " _Oh Kise. No, don't_ cry _. Well- do if you want- I mean- Agh!"_ he couldn't help it when he giggled, because Kagamicchi definitely was having such a hard time, he was akward where he tried to be suave. But despite the redhead's silliness, his laughter was much more genuine than before and he felt lighter than he had been, he was recovering a little already. " _Oh. That's better._ "

"Kagamicchi~" the blond whined "that was awful as consolation attempts go. But thank you! I feel so much better." And he really did, although his speech still wavered from the crying.

" _Oy!_ " he was likely blushing by now Kise supposed " _Well yeah I fucking suck at this, but if it's helping then I'm glad to make a fool of myself just so I get to hear you laugh like that."_

"Kagamicchi~ you'll make me cry again!"

" _What?! Why? What did I say?_ "

He was being oblivious on purpose surely, or maybe not. But it made Kagamicchi even more of a saint if he wasn't aware of what his words did to Kise.

"Why are you so nice Kagamicchi? Do you really care about me?" he hadn't meant for that to come out so desperately wishful, but he had been so affected by everyone's dismissal and so hurt by the knowledge that he wasn't more than annoying pest for them, that he clinged to the possibility that Kagamicchi really didn't agree with all those ugly things they had said about him.

" _Baka_ " he almost half feared that the redhead was about to take back everything he said and reject him, but before that thought settled the other continued " _of course I care about you dummy. You're my friend, someone very special and important to me, and I can't stand it that they hurt you like this because you are not_ annoying _and you sure as hell don't deserve that shit."_

"Kagamicchi~ geez, I'm- hic- crying again, ba-baka!" he said, and the other just chuckled at that "th-thank you Kagamicchi, you're im-important to me too okay?"

" _Yeah?_ "

"Mm, I lo-love you Kagamicchi! You're the best!" he was giddy.

" _W-well let's not get- don't be mushy Kise, or well if you want you can- yeah, you can_ " Kise thought _how adorable,_ because Kagamicchi was. " _Hey, where are you? Are you outside? I hear too much noise. And that woman who talked to you, who was she?_ "

"Oh" looking outside and then at the train map he realized that his stop was only three stations away."I'm on the train, reaching Iidabashi station. And she was a nice old lady that saw me crying and took pity on me. Ah ah how embarrassing! I got stared at by plenty of people~"

" _Don't mind them. More importantly, what are you doing in Tokyo? Do you want me to meet you somewhere?_ "

"Thank you Kagamicchi. Geez, I totally overlooked that option, I didn't come up with that idea at all, silly me" maybe he _could_ meet the redhead.

" _Ah, let me guess, you were going to Kasamatsu weren't you?_ "

"How did you know?! Kagamicchi are you a diviner?"

" _Of course not Kise!_ " the blonde giggled some more, and it was obvious that Kagamicchi was amused and trying to hide it, in a softer tone he added " _I just know you, and although I don't understand your relationship with Kasamatsu that much, I clearly saw how much he worries and cares about you back when he was your captain. So, would you rather go to him? I'll understand if you do, it won't offend me or anything, I bet he's damn better at feelings and all that shit than me. But that doesn't mean you're unwelcome here okay? If you want me to, I'll pick you up._ "

"My hero~" he inflicted a dreamy quality to his voice, not entirely faked, okay, most of it was authentic dreaminess. But he couldn't help it because "you're my knight in shining armour Kagamicchi~"

And the redhead actually laughed, he didn't call him names or anything for his theatrics. " _But seriously, do you want to come to my house?_ "

"I don't know Kagamicchi, what should I do?"

" _Well, and don't take this the wrong way Kise, I'd feel better if you went to Kasamatsu's_ " before he could feel dejected the redhead continued " _You're almost there aren't you? If you were to choose my place you'd have to travel a bit more. So how about this; go to Kasamatsu's tonight, and because I really want to see you and make sure you're alright, you come to my house tomorrow. Sound good?_ "

"Yes!" his mood was rapidly improving, and his stop was next so he quickly stood up and said to the other "I'm here Kagamicchi! Can we keep talking tomorrow? I don't wanna talk and walk at the same time."

" _Yeah okay. We'll see each other tomorrow, let me know the time and place where I'm picking you up yes? We will also take advantage of your visit and organize the camping trip, you think Kasamatsu will be up for it? Oh, I know some places, but we'll discuss that tomorrow, and I hope you won't mind it if I invite Tatsuya._ "

He was so stunned that when the doors opened he didn't get off until they almost closed, but he managed to at the last minute, to the amusement of some bystanders that were at the platform. "What?"

" _What 'what'_?"

"You said that we will organize the camping trip. Kagamicchi~ you mean that you wanna go?"

" _Well yeah, didn't I tell you before? What, don't you wanna go anymore? Because if not then-_ "

He hurried to deny it, he was just shocked that the redhead had taken him seriously, and he fervently set to convince him that he was still on board. He was so happy that he could at least count with Kagamicchi for the trip, and he got excited again by his idea. He kept babbling about how much he agreed with him until Kagamicchi stopped him, reminding him that he didn't want to walk while on the phone.

" _Go on then, I'll see you tomorrow. Kasamatsu can tag along too if you both want… oh... Well isn't that a nice thought?_ " What was? He was confused by Kagamicchi's words.

"Kasamatsu tagging along?" he asked.

" _Not quite, it's just that suddenly I don't feel that bad_ "

That was a little puzzling, so he asked the redhead "why?"

" _Let's just say that I had- scratch that. I_ have _a strong urge to punch that tanned bast- I mean your_ boyfriend _, and the others too, —except maybe Kuroko?— And I don't feel bad anymore because I won't be the only one, and when you tell Kasamatsu what happened, oh yeah~ To my utter satisfaction, there'll be blood._ "

The dark edge to Kagamicchi's voice sent shivers down the blond's spine (and he had to admit that a teeny tiny bit of him thought for a second that the redhead had sounded hot at that moment, especially because of the hint of protectiveness in the statement). He suddenly felt a pang of pity for his miracle companions, and when he processed the latter part of the redhead's sentence, he shuddered. If he thought Kagamicchi's demeanor was dark, he was sure Kasamatsu-senpai's would be at least ten times darker.

He was in the middle of the walk from the station to his senpai's room and he hadn't hung up on Kagamicchi yet, so he decided to end the call, and leave the possibility of his friends' demise at the hands of two of the most volatile people he knew for later contemplation. And with the promise to keep talking tomorrow he didn't feel too sad that he had to bid Kagamicchi goodbye.

"Geez Kagamicchi, you sounded so badass just now."

" _Did I?_ "

"Yes! And you won't let me say goodbye yet~ I'm on the street already!"

" _Okay, I got it I got it. Off you go, and be careful the rest of the way. See you tomorrow okay?_ "

"Yes Kagami-papa-cchi. Bye bye!"

The redhead was laughing again and he said " _goodnight Kise, take care._ "

"You too Bakagamicchi, sleep tight" with a final laugh from the other side of the line he hung up the phone at last

And he stopped suddenly, because there, on his phone screen, he had six new unread messages.

He tried to trample down on his hopeful feelings, because it may not be the answer he expected, the apology he so craved, .and with trembling fingers and an apprehensive heart he fiddled with his phone to read the texts, begging for them not to break him once again.

But what he read was truly not what he wanted to read, and fresh tears burst out of his eyes, increasing intensely as he kept reading each message till he reached the one from the person he loved with all his heart.

By the end, he was bawling again. He turned off his phone and ran. But although it hurt a lot, thanks to Kagamicchi he didn't feel as lost and alone as he did the first time. For now it was enough to know he was loved by at least one person just the way he was.

He barely realized that he was actually pounding on Kasamatsu's door until he heard the curses his senpai was so fond of, he felt relief. And when the door opened and the livid face of his senpai greeted him, he was even more relieved, though the only thing he was capable of saying was his dear senpai's name. And he would stay like that until much later, when he had been calmed down by his kind Kasamatsu-senpai.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
